Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell (b. May or June, 1972) was a Charmed One, the second daughter of Victor Bennet and Patty Halliwell, and sister to Prue, Phoebe and Paige, who she remained unaware of for many years. Her powers were bound by her grandmother at the age of three, as were her sisters', and she grew up in ignorance of her identity as a witch. She was raised by her grandmother following her mother's death and her father's departure, and graduated from Baker High School before training to be a chef at college. She worked as an accountant in order to pay for Penny's medical bills, and, after her death, pursued a career as a chef. On 23 September, 1998, the binding spell was broken and Piper began her work as a Charmed One, her first vanquish being that of her warlock fiancé,Paige Matthews: So Piper was engaged before Leo? / Phoebe Halliwell: Yep, she was. ... She was engaged to a warlock. (Cat House) Jeremy Burns. She was initially fearful about the source of her powers, afraid that they were evil, but overcame this after she was able to enter a church and determined that she was not evil. She fell in love with her whitelighter, Leo Wyatt, and the two were eventually permitted to wed after proving themselves to the Elders. Piper took over for Prue after she was killed by Shax, and came to accept Paige as her sister. She later vanquished Cronus and Demitrius, the resurrected Source, Asmodeus and Baliel. She briefly attempted to live a normal life as Jenny Bennet and, later, Jamie Bennet. Piper and Leo, who became mortal after leaping from the Golden Gate Bridge as an Elder, had three children; Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, and, after running and selling a club for several years, she realized her dream as the owner of her own restaurant, Halliwell's. Biography Early childhood Piper was born between May 21 and June 20, 1972 to Victor Bennet and Patty Halliwell, a mortal businessman and a witch respectively. She was named in keeping with the Halliwell tradition of using names beginning with the initial "P", and was, like her elder sister Prue, given her mother's surname, presumably by her grandmother's request. Patty made a baby book for Piper.Piper Halliwell: Baby book. My baby book. ... I never knew that Mom kept a baby book for me. (A Witch's Tail, Part 1) As a toddler, Piper developed the power of molecular immobilization, which she could use by flicking her hands at her target, just as her mother could. The fact that she and Prue were witches caused several arguments between Victor, Patty and Penny, as Victor did not believe that his wife and mother-in-law could keep her permanently safe from the demon attacks against the family.Leo Wyatt: They want us to prove to ourselves that we can protect him like your mom and Grams did for you. (Baby's First Demon) Piper had a good relationship with her sister, who was protective of her. They were taught spells by their grandmother,Penny Halliwell: Fine, if you must go, go. I can't stop you, but I also can't promise I won't teach the girls a new spell while you're gone. (That '70s Episodes) something that Victor was unhappy about. Patty, too, sometimes wished that Penny would keep to conventional activities, such as making cookies, an activity that Piper enjoyed. Prue would often use her power against Piper, blocking her way or forcibly taking objects from her, while Piper was incapable of reacting, given that her immobilization power did not have any effect on other witches. Outside of magic, Piper and Prue befriended Andy Trudeau, who was the same age as Prue and presumably lived nearby. Whenever Andy witnessed either of the sisters using their powers (usually Piper, who immobilized him several times), Penny was able to erase his memories. At some point, the sisters met Gideon as children.Gideon: And the Charmed Ones. Lovely to see you again. Although you probably don't remember meeting me, you were just little girls. (The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell) Nicholas ordeal In early 1975, Victor left the family out of frustration for no longer than several months, unaware that Patty was pregnant with a third daughter. This left Patty struggling financially, getting a job at Buddy's, which required long working hours, and calling in Penny to look after Piper and Prue. Patty would return home at night and say goodnight to her daughters, Prue later noting that she "always smelt like burgers". Prue: Yeah, with Dad gone, she had to pay the bills somehow. I remember she used to come home late at night and she'd kiss me and she always smelt like burgers. (That '70s Episode) On March 24, 1975, Piper and Prue met their time-traveling selves from 1999 before Penny expelled them from the house using her power. However, later, while Piper and Prue were arguing over a doll, their future-selves returned and planned to use them for their powers, as they had none, being in their past. For this kidnapping, their future-selves were arrested and Piper and Prue returned home, only to be woken up later to cast a spell to return their future-selves to their time. On November 2, Patty had a third daughter named Phoebe, constituting the Charmed Ones and granting the sisters the Power of Three. However, Penny used a spell to bind their powers and erased their memories of possessing them in order to prevent Nicholas from getting to them, planning to unbind them once Nicholas was dealt with.Penny: Strip them from the young ones so Nicholas can't get ahold of them. It doesn't have to be done right away. As soon as Phoebe's born, I'll cast a spell and suspend their, uh, your powers. (That '70s Episode) At some point, Victor returned to the family, happy that he was able to raise them as mortal girls. Childhood as a mortal Piper adapted well to living without magic, though she and her sisters did form a friendship with Lily before they grew up. At the age of four, Piper would only eat white food.Victor Bennet: You know, the last time we ate dinner together, you would only eat food that was white. I'm glad to see you've out grown it. / Piper Halliwell: That's right, I was four. (Thank You For Not Morphing) In 1977, Patty was pregnant with Sam Wilder's child, though Piper, who was only five years old, and her sisters did not realize. Penny and Sam were the only ones whom Patty told about the baby, and, upon Penny's urging, Patty and Sam gave her up and not to mention her to the girls. During Patty's pregnancy, she and Victor divorced, largely because of Penny and her insistence that Victor would not be able to keep the girls safe from something like the Ice Cream Truck again. Piper subconsciously blamed herself for the divorce, and began having night terrors. In the summer of 1978, when Piper was six years old, Patty was killed by the Water Demon at the sisters' camp. Piper and her sisters attended Patty's funeral, after which Penny took them to a local beach to try and cheer them up. With Patty's death, Prue became largely responsible for Piper and Phoebe. Penny moved back into the house to raise them as their legal guardian. Piper and Phoebe saw Prue as a motherly figure, and knew that the reason that she did not take swimming lessons with them was because of her hydrophobia resulting from Patty's drowning.Piper: Ever since Mom drowned you've been terrified of the water. That's why you never took swimming lessons with us. We've always known that was the reason, it's okay. (From Fear to Eternity) On Piper's birthday, she was attacked by a fireball-throwing demon. Although Penny was easily able to vanquish him, it caused an argument between her and Victor. Angry, Victor stormed out of the house and moved to New York. Teenage years Piper attended Baker High School, where she was an unpopular and socially awkward student and a friend of Justin Harper. She had bad acne and suffered from low self-esteem. She drew on her jeans in the back of class, and ran for freshman class secretary. However, her nerves got the better of her and she was unable to finish her speech, resulting in Prue finishing it for her.Justin Harper: Remember when she ran for freshman class secretary? She got so nervous that you had to go up on stage and finish her speech for her. (Coyote Piper) She was acquainted with Joanne Hertz, who was two years below her. Piper graduated from Baker High School in 1990.See this image (Coyote Piper) Post-graduation .]] Following her graduation, Piper attended college with the desire to become a chef. At the age of nineteen, Piper survived a car accident unscathed, but Phoebe was hospitalized. Because of this, Penny gave Prue, who was driving, additional responsibilities over the two of them and put her education on hold.Piper Halliwell: Well, Phoebe and I were teenagers and Grams was extremely over-protective. / Phoebe Halliwell: But she was hardest on Prue. She kind of made Prue take care of us. She didn't let Prue go away to school. She wanted to go back east to be a photo journalist. / Piper Halliwell: But Grams knew that we were gonna become witches and she wasn't gonna let anything jeopardize that. (Murphy's Luck) Piper and Prue moved to an apartment in North Beach following their graduation. On February 13, 1998,Piper Halliwell: Statistics show more bad things happen on Friday the 13th than any other day. I met Jeremy on Friday the 13th. (From Fear to Eternity) Penny was admitted to hospital because of her heart condition. Her health was critical, and Piper sat crying in the hospital cafeteria, where she met Jeremy Burns. He handed her a napkin with his phone number on it.Piper Halliwell: Piper: About six months ago - right before Grams died. We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin. ... The napkin had his phone number on it. (Something Wicca This Way Comes) The two began a romantic relationship, and she and Prue moved back to Prescott Street in order to care for Penny after she was released. They gave up their apartment to several of their friends, who she remained in contact with.Piper Halliwell: But then when Grams got sick, we decided to move back to the manor for a while, and we gave up the apartment to friends and your wife was smart enough to keep in touch with them. (Pre-Witched) In order to afford Penny's hospital bills, Piper got a job as an accountant at a local bank, something that Penny disagreed with. However, Piper believed that she was being practical, despite the fact that she aspired to be a chef. She was angry at the prospect of being left at the house to care for Penny and handle Phoebe by herself when Prue and Roger planned to move in together, although she admitted that she was also jealous of them. Due to the tension between the sisters, as well as Prue wanting to move out again, on March 5, Penny decided that it would be best to strip the sisters of their powers. However, she had a heart attack and fell down the stairs, dying and resulting in her binding spell being broken. Piper and Prue found her at the bottom of the stairs. Life with Prue With Phoebe in New York and Penny dead, Piper and Prue gave up their North Beach apartment to live in their family home, which Penny left to the three of them in her will. They kept the house solely because of sentimental reasons, given that the house had belonged to the family since the early 20th century. Piper decided to honor Penny by spending more time cooking, and eventually resigned from the bank in order to pursue a career in catering. She and Jeremy later decided to get married, and were formally engaged. Prue did not believe that Jeremy deserved Piper, thinking that Jeremy was not "good enough" for her. However, by September, she seemed to have accepted their engagement. Regaining her powers In early September, 1998, Piper got in touch with Phoebe, who was in debt and struggling financially after losing her job. She decided to move back to Prescott Street, which Piper neglected to tell Prue. Around this time, the San Francisco witch-killings began. On the twenty-third, Piper had an interview, possibly at L'Opera Ristorante, with a restauranteur that Prue identified with Wolfgang Puck. However, she did not get the job, which she was not relying on and had an audition at Quake scheduled for the following day. The same evening, Phoebe arrived, and Piper resumed her role as mediator between her siblings. While playing with the spirit board, Piper and Phoebe received a message; the word "ATTIC", leading Phoebe to find the Halliwell Book of Shadows and unbound their powers. Piper initially rejected the idea that she and her sisters were witches, claiming that Penny had not been one and that they had no evidence that their mother had been one. However, during her audition at Quake, she accidentally froze Moore, and realised that Phoebe had been correct. Unable to contact Phoebe by phone, Piper met Jeremy outside the restaurant, and got a taxi with him to an old bowing building where he claimed to have something to show her. There, Jeremy revealed his true identity as a warlock and attempted to kill her. However, she managed to escape, and she and her sisters killed him using the Warlock Spell. First year as a witch after healing him.]] Piper was hired at Quake by Moore, who left the restaurant to open his own in France. This left Piper having to take on the duties as restauranteur, a position that she did not feel confident in. She initially feared that their powers may have come from an evil source, which was only furthered after watching a documentary on Mary Easty and having a conversation about witchcraft with Pastor Williams. However, after mustering the courage to enter a church, she realised that she was "good".I've Got You Under My Skin She and Phoebe were both attracted to Leo Wyatt, who was pretending to be a handyman, and agreed to a competition for his affections, which Piper won. However, Leo informed her that he had to leave for a while and, upon returning briefly, told her that he would have to leave permanently. During their time apart, Piper dated Josh, whom she met in a wine store, but realised that her heart belonged to Leo, who orbed into the attic in front of her poisoned by a darklighter arrow. She was initially angry with him for keeping his identity as their whitelighter a secret, but exchanged powers with him in order to use the Healing Touch. She confessed her love, which triggered the power and healed him.Love Hurts .]] While en route to Quake, Piper got a flat tire and was attacked by Ashley Fallon in the form of a Wendigo, causing her to transform into one. They eventually killed Fallon and Piper returned to normal.The Wendigo The sisters accidentally went back in time to 1975 and visited their mother, grandmother and past-selves, and learnt why they had not received their powers until adulthood.That '70s Episode Piper was later killed by Rodriguez after Tempus reset time for him, but survived after time was once again reset and the time loop broken.Déjà Vu All Over Again Second year as a witch Oroya fever and consequences Third year as a witch Prue's death Fourth year as a witch Fifth year as a witch Sixth year as a witch Seventh year as a witch Eighth year as a witch Ninth year as a witch Physical description Personality and traits Magical powers and skills Notable possessions Vehicles Relationships Father Mother Penny Halliwell Prue Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell Paige Matthews Leo Wyatt Cole Turner Dan Gordon Jeremy Burns Greg Etymology Behind the scenes Appearances Notes and references Category:Charmed Ones Category:Halliwell family Category:Wyatt family Category:Witches Category:San Francisco residents Category:Chefs Category:Quake employees Category:1970s births Category:Bennet family